New Life
by Handwithquill
Summary: Sequel to Time in a Bottle Set right after that story ends.


Of course, no more Wednesdays took some time. They spent another day on the _Eye of Orion_ that Clara again spent mostly sleeping. When she could stay awake for longer then a second, they explored. It really was a peaceful place. And of course exploring was more like romantic walks as she still couldn't go very far. Not that she minded. But when she felt she could keep up with Angie and Artie she asked to be taken home.

She remembered the look on his face. They had been sitting on an outcropping of rock not far from the TARDIS. He had been rambling on about something, she really had stopped listing a while ago, one hand was fluttering in the air as he talked, the other interlaced with her's. When she spoke, the hand in the air froze and the one holding her's squeezed. His mouth snapped shut and he bowed his head slightly, causing his fringe to nearly cover both eyes. They darted over to her, but when he looked back up all emotion was erased from his face.

"Right, well, home. Of course you want to go home! Why wouldn't you. It's home." She could feel another ramble coming on and knew what he thought she meant.

"Doctor!" she called before he could really get started. And to make sure he was paying attention to her. She released his hand and placed her's on his shoulder as she stood and swung her leg up over his lap. Once she was settled, she cupped both sides of his face. "Doctor, If I'm going to stay on the TARDIS with you, there are things I need to do at home first. I can't just disappear. I need to say goodbye to Angie and Artie. I need to see that George has help with them and my father will need to be told...something." She shook her head, she would figure that out later. "And there are somethings I would like out of my room."

"Oh." he said, ducking his head again. He looked at her from the top of his eyes. "You're not-you didn't...change your mind?"

"Not on your life, Chinboy!" She tilted his head back up at kissed him. His hands flailed briefly, before they settled on her hips so he could pull her closer and deepen the kiss.

A short while later they returned to the TARDIS and the Doctor set coordinates for the Maitland's house. It was late at night when they materialized and the Doctor walked Clara to the door. They both stood in the doorway for a few minutes, before Clara grabbed his lapels and pulled him down for a kiss. She released him quickly and, with a smirk behind her, closed the door.

The next day there were multiple calls for the Nanny position after months of nothing. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she set up every interview. She sat in with George during them and they decided on a young women called Lainey, who had been working for a family with two children around the same ages as Angie and Artie. The mother had just gotten a promotion at work, but it was overseas. She could start in two weeks.

Any doubt she might have had about him arranging the replacement was wiped away when the Doctor showed up later that day. His smile held emjust/em a little more self satisfaction then usual, but she still gladly took his arm when he presented it and lead her out to the motorbike waiting by the TARDIS.

Again, when they returned later that night, he stood awkwardly with her in the doorway. She was about to grab his lapels again, when he took her hand. His eyes met hers and he brought it up and placed a kiss on the back of it.

_"__До утре, Мој Клара__."_ he whispered against her hand.

"Yeah," she breathed, swallowing heavily. "tomorrow." His eyes smiled at her and he pressed another kiss to her hand before he was off, just short of skipping to the TARDIS.

The next day, after seeing Angie and Artie to school, she returned back to the house and leaned against the door. All the things she had to do that day swirling around in her head. Once she had made her plan of attack, she sprinted up the stairs.

So intent on her task, she wasn't aware of time passing until she heard the TARDIS' engines. She could feel the silly grin on her face, but didn't care as she bound down the stairs. It was only noon, George was still at work and the children wouldn't be home for a few more hours. She could see his blurry form in the front door and opened it just as he raised his hand to knock.

She grabbed his raised hand and pulled him into the house and up to her room.

"What's this?" he asked, taking in the mess.

"Well," she looked around the room at the different piles. "The TARDIS maybe infinite, but I don't want to take everything with me. This,"she pointed to a pile of clothes, "are a couple of outfits that Angie has been eying." She pointed to another pile. "And Artie is always borrowing some of my books. Thought they would make good going away presents."

He smiled and offered to help. They made a few trips down to the TARDIS, but somehow the end result was the Doctor leaning against Clara's bed, Clara leaning against him, as he read out loud from _Jane Eyre _-in Gallifreyan.

"'Знаев,' продолжи тој, 'што би го направил мене добро на некој начин, по извесно време; - Го видов тоа во твоите очи, кога јас прв пат ќе виде: нивниот израз и насмевка не - (повторно тој престана) - не си (тој продолжил набрзина) штрајк задоволство да ми многу најмал срцето, па за ништо. Луѓето зборуваат на природните симпатии; Слушнав добри Гении: има зрна вистина во ниту можеа басна. Мојата негувале појас, добра ноќ!"

He had been whispering the lines in her ear and she turned her head, they were both leaning in when the front door opened.

"We're home!" Artie's yell echoed up the stairs and they separated before he or Angie could burst into the room.

The Doctor stayed most of the night, entertaining Angie and Artie and holding an actual conversation with George. After the children had gone up to bed, George retreated to his study with a backwards glance, eyebrow raised at where the Doctor and Clara sat on the couch. He was rambling on about the Ethara plant from the moon of Sayohines. Apparently it was rare now as it was used at the main form of currency for a decade or so. Clara wasn't really listening to him from where she was curled into his side.

She heard a creak on the stairs and knew George was going up to bed. She waited until she heard his door click shut before reaching up to fist her hand in the hair at the back of his head. She pulled his head down and crashed their lips together.

He made a 'eep' sound before returning the kiss. Arms went around each other and they maneuvered so that they were laying on the sofa. They fit perfectly together. She tilted her head up and he trailed kisses down her throat. He had already taken off his jacket and now she raked her fingers down the material of his waistcoat. When her hand reached his trousers, and started to pull his shirt out, he pulled away, balanced on hands and knees above her.

"We should go talk to you father tomorrow."

"You're bring this up now?" she replied, eyebrow arching.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk to him." He sat up and straightened his bow tie.

"Yeah," she sighed, sitting up as well. "I'm still not sure what to tell him."

"You'll think of something." He stood and put his jacket back on. "I'll go hop forward and pick you up in the morning." He leaned down, cupped the back of her head and tilted it up for a kiss. "See you in a minute." Another quick kiss and he bound out the door.

She didn't think much of it at the time, but looking back on it a few days later, she thought that was when it started.

The next morning, the went to see her father. It didn't go as bad as Clara thought it would, but it could have been better. Somehow the Doctor saying, _'I'm a nearly 1300 year old alien from the planet Gallifrey, who travels the universe in my Dimensionally Transcendental ship, which can traverses all of time and space.'_ wasn't anywhere near what she was planning to tell her father. He took it better then she thought he would and they left him with a mobile that was programmed with the TARDIS' number so he could contact her at anytime.

After that he took her to Eplade XVI, where coral that wasn't coral grew hundreds of feet into the air and at night the bio-luminescence made the seas glow. Watching the colors ripple across the water, she leaned against him as they stood in the TARDIS doorway. She looked up at him as he looked down and they leaned into each other.

A simple meeting of lips quickly turned passionate. And she was pressed up again the closed doorway. Her arms were under his, hands clenched around his shoulders. She needed him closer and slid her leg up to his hip. That was when the TARDIS tilted to the right and they stumbled apart. He ran up the steps and started flipping switches. The switch flipping led them to landing outside the Maitland's.

The TARDIS never liked her, but there was something about the way he was petting the control panel as she left that seemed...off. And it kept happening. Every time they started to get...close, something would interpret. There would be something on the TARDIS that just _had_ to be repaired right then. Or an alarm would go off and he would have go save save some planet. But it was when she saw him talking to Angie one afternoon that really made her suspicious. Especially when Angie and Artie where suddenly always there. Anytime they were in a room at the same time one of the children would need her help. It had gotten to the point that the last time she had tried to hold his hand Artie had bound into the room and asked the Doctor to help him with something for chess club.

'_What_,' she thought as she mounted the stairs to her mostly empty room, _'was going on?'_ She closed the door and looked around. The shelves were devoid of books, the closet only contained bare hangers. There was only a few more boxes on the floor that had to be taken down to the TARDIS and the sheets on her bed. Lainey was bringing her things over the next day and then...

She sat down on the bed, slipped off her shoes, laid down and curled around her pillow. Her mind wondered through all the time in the last few days that they did manage to be alone. He was obviously okay with kisses. Her last thought before she drifted off was to wonder if maybe he just...didn't want her that way. She doubted he pulled away from his wife and she didn't look anything like River Song.

When she awoke the next morning the unsettled feeling of the night before was still with her. After dressing, she stripped the bed and gathered the last of her personal belongs, shoving them into her red bag. She picked up one of the boxes, intending to place them by the front door.

"Clara!" He met her at the bottom of the stairs, took the box from her, stealing a kiss in the process. She blinked at him. He smiled at her and started to ramble on about not doing that if they encounter any statues. She went into the kitchen to start breakfast for the children to find Angie and Artie all ready dressed for school and eating.

After the dishes were cleaned, she herded the children into the car to drive them to school. Artie was first, he squeezed her a little tighter as he hugged her goodbye and ran into the building. She got back into the car and drove Angie to her school. The girl sat in the passenger seat for a few moments after the engine was turned off, her hand on the door handle.

"Are you coming back?" she asked. She fiddled with the strap of her school bag. "I mean you're not going to go...out there," her hand fluttered toward the sky. "and forget about us."

"No! I could never forget you. Any of you! And I'll be back, plus the Doctor gave you a mobile. It can reach me wherever and whenever I am. Call me anytime you want." She reached over and pulled Angie into a hug.

"I'm sorry I was so stroppy." the girl said into her neck with a sniffle.

"It's all right." she said, rubbing her hand along the girl's head. "I understood. I lost my Mum too." Angie nodded and looked away.

"I'm sorry for me and Artie getting in the way the last few days as well, but..."

"He told you to, didn't he?" Angie nodded with a frown. Clara closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Will you be there when I get home?"

"I don't think so. I'm surprised he's been here as much as he has the last few weeks. I'm sure he'll want to leave as soon as Lainey gets there."

Angie nodded, gave her one last hug and bolted out of the car and into the building.

She drove back home to find him in front of the TARDIS. He stood as she got out of the car.

"What's this?" she pointed to the pile in front of him.

"Don't know yet. Not finished assembling it." He leaned in for another kiss and she turned her head so it fell on her cheek. His brows were furrowed and his mouth open, but just then a car pulled up. The next two hours were spent getting Lainey settled. George had come home early, so he was there to give a last hug goodbye to. The Doctor tried to take her hand as they left the house, but she jammed her hands in her pockets and walked ahead to the TARDIS.

Once inside, she walked down the three steps and leaned against the console. He followed her slowly. He started to reach for her, but moved to the controls instead.

"Where to?" he asked, his usual excitement falling a little flat.

"Surprise me." She shrugged.

"Okay." he sighed and fiddled with the levers and sent them into flight. "Clara?"

"Hmm?"

After hesitating a for a second, he stepped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against hers. She tensed, but couldn't hold it. It had been almost two weeks since he had held her, so she leaned back into him.

"I know it's hard to leave, but we'll go back as often as you want."

She sighed and interlaced their fingers, squeezed once, broke the hold and stepped away. "That's not it."

"Clara?"

"Well not all of it." She glanced at him and trailed a finger along the console. "I already figured it out, but Angie told me that you asked her to keep us apart. You could have just told me. I would have understood that you-" She cut off with a shrug.

"That I what?" He took a step close, reaching for her shoulder. He turned her towards him. "Clara? That I what?"

"You know," she said, looking down and picking at her fingernails. "That you don't want me _'that way'._ I mean I'm not any thing like Riv-" She peeked up at him and saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"You think that I don't-" He looked horrified. "Oh, Clara." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, then with a shake of his head, he kissed her lips. Then again and again and again, until she started to kiss him back. She raised up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't break the kiss but wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other went under her knees to pick her up.

She wasn't aware of where they were going until he set her down on her bed. He laid down with his head next to hers on the pillow. "I'm so sorry," he said, tracing her cheek, before kissing her again. "I never wanted you to think that, it's just..."

"What?"

He sighed. "There was just somethings I thought I should explain to you first. Things that I now see I should have told you earlier."

"Oh?

"Yes. About River. And other things."

"Oh." She bit her lip and her eye darted away from him briefly. "Right, then. Tell me."

"Can I show you instead?" He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. She blinked when she felt something brush against her head, but it seemed to be just on the other side of her skull. She did what he told her last time. She closed her eyes and imagined a wall around her mind and made a door in it. She opened the door and he was standing on the other side. She stepped aside for him to enter, but he shook his head.

He pointed down and she saw he was standing on a plank. It led out behind him into the dark. Far away she could see a pinpoint of light.

"I thought this would be the easiest way."

"For what?"

"For what I want to show you, we need to be in my mind. This is a bridge for you to follow me back." He took her hand and led her along the plank. He slowly walked ahead of her, letting her take her time.

She stopped at the edge of the plank, her hand stretched out in front of her where her fingers were still entwined with his. There wasn't sky above them, it was space. Pitch black with stars and planets and comets and nebulas. On the far right, there was an asteroid field. She could see asteroids bouncing around and colliding with each other.

"This is your mind?" she asked.

"Parts of it," he smiled. "Come on." He tugged her hand to urged her along.

"Follow the yellow brick road?" she laughed as a path appeared under their feet. "Where are we going?"

"There." He pointed to the horizon. She could just make out a reddish gleam. They seemed to walk for some time, the horizon never getting any closer, when she took another step onto grass. She looked down.

It was red.

"Doctor," she whispered. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He squeezed her hand.

"I wasn't sure if..." He trailed off and she looked up at him.

Her eyes sting at the hopeful expression on his face. How can she tell him. A tinkling sound draws her attention. _'How?'_ she thinks to herself as she looks out at a forest seemingly made of silver. It's leaves sounding like chimes as the wind moves through them. The red-gold light from the two suns making it look like it was on fire.

"Clara?" His hand comes up and wipes at the tear that slipped from the corner of her eye. "What is it?"

She shakes her head and blinks away the rest. How could she tell him that she _knows_ this, but she doesn't remember it. She doesn't remember her life here. Doesn't remember having two hearts beating in her chest. Doesn't remember the name of the moon she can see in the sky. Doesn't remember any of it. She can't even consciously speak the language he whispers sweet nothing to her in. How does she tell him she doesn't remember _Gallifrey_!

"Clara?" He sounds distressed now, so she returns her attention to him and gives him a watery smile.

"It's beautiful." she says. His smile splits his face.

"Yes, yes it is!" He said. He kissed the back of her hand before pointing. "Look, you can see Mount Cadon!" She looks. In the distances she can see a mountain, its peak capped white. "I use to climb it when I was young. Come on."

He guided her down the hill they were standing on to the plain of red grasses. In the few seconds it took to get down there, it became night. They watched the moons set as they walked to the edge of the forest. A blanket was spread out at the base of one of the trees. He sat, leaning against the trunk and pulled her down in front of him. She went willing, quickly settling with her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but first he entwined both his hands in hers.

"Look!" he said, using their connected right hands to point with. She looked and her eyes widened. Hundreds of meteors were chasing each other across the sky, painting it with a multitude of colors. Oranges, reds and yellows fell, only to be intersected by blues, purples and greens.

"It's the Kasterborous shower. It happened every year. I...My father use to take me to see them."

She turned her head to look up at him. He had only mention his family once before. A granddaughter. She could tell he didn't meant to say anything, so I forced herself to not ask.

He was still looking up at the sky, but he was tense. She leaned up a little and placed a kiss on his chin, then resettled herself against him.

The sky fall had slowed to only a few meteors a minute, when she darted her eyes back up to him. "You going to explain now?"

He sighed, closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"The first time I met River, she died." he paused, frowned. "Actually, she died the first time she met me as well." He shook his head. "I was in my tenth body at the time and traveling with Donna. And for a break I landed us on The Library. The entire planet is a library. As usual, something was wrong. I had already figured out that the Vashta Nerada, microscopic beings that lived in swarms in darkness, was on the planet, when we encounter a team of archaeologist. River was in charge. She started talking like we knew each other and it turned out that we did, it was just that our timelines were not in sync. Since _I_ didn't know her yet, she told me something to get me to trust her. What she told me was something I wouldn't tell anyone except..."

He trailed off and Clara could feel his chest shutter. She squeezed his hands and waited for him to continue.

"I pushed that aside at the time, thought I could inquire later. I just wanted every one to leave, for their own safety."

He shook his head again and she could see it in his eyes. He was relieving it, again feeling the despair of not being able to save the people he immediately put under his protection.

"Anyway, as you already know, River died saving my life and I uploaded her consciousness to the Library's computer."

"She said you don't like goodbyes."

"No, I've lost too many people for that." He tighten his hold on her and they watched the sky for a little while longer.

"After some time," he continued. "I regenerated and started traveling with Amy and her husband Rory."

"Nina." She felt him look at her.

"What?"

"I don't know. When you said Rory, the name Nina popped in to my head." She shook her head as it started to ache a little. "And Amy, something about having never been to Scotland?" She met his eyes again.

"Oswin." he breathed. His lips were trembling with a smirk and his eyes were alight with sorrow. She could tell there was another story there, but one at a time.

"So, Amy and Rory?"

"Yes, I was traveling with them and on our adventures, we would sometimes run into River. Never in any sort of order. And then, The Silence. Out of all my enemies, they hated me the most. Some how they found out that Amy was pregnant and kidnapped her."

"Kidnapped?"

"And replaced her with a flesh doppelganger, so Rory and I wouldn't know. We figured it out and I asked everyone I knew to help rescue them. By the time we did, the baby had been born and Amy named her Melody. But they had replaced the baby as well and escaped in to time and space with her. Amy, Rory and Melody only got to be together as a family for half an hour...because of me."

The last few words were tear soaked. She spun around to kneel between his legs. "What?"

"The took her. Raised her to be a psychopath with one purpose. Kill the Doctor. I ruined her life before she was even born!"

"No!"

"She didn't grow up with loving parents, Amy and Rory didn't get to raise their daughter. Just because the Silence wanted a weapon against me! They didn't think I would defend myself against the child of my best friends."

"Did you?"

"Not the way they thought I would." He sighed, collected himself and gathered her hands in his, kissed them, and pulled her back to sitting in front of him. She wondered if he found it easier to tell her when not looking at her. "Melody was conceived in the TARDIS.

Latent traces of energy from the Time Vortex occasional seeps through the TARDIS' shields. It doesn't really do anything to you, but it's why you can remember the changes made in history when we travel. But you are full grown, at the stage of development at conception, it changed Melody's DNA to that of someone who was part Time Lord."

"Part Time Lord?"

"Yes, not Gallifreyan, but Time Lord. With everything they do to us after we graduate the Time Academy. She could even regenerate. That's why she was the perfect weapon against me. Human enough to be malleable, but smart enough to challenge me."

"So you bested her by marrying her."

"Not exactly. I already knew River pretty well, but Melody was still conditioned to kill me. And she did."

"And?" Clara asked, when he didn't continue. "Obviously it didn't take to well."

"No, before I died, I told Melody some things about River. When Amy told her _she _was River, she used her remaining Regenerations energy to bring me back. It nearly killed her. We took her to the best hospital in the universe and left her there."

"You just left her?"

"The time line had to be preserved. And having interacted with her older self, I knew she would be all right. Sometime after she left the hospital, she went to university in the 51 century. That's where The Silence found her again and made her fulfill her conditioning."

"Her conditioning? To kill you? Didn't she already?"

"Yes, but I explained fixed points to you? My death on April 22, 2011 on the beach of Lake Silencio was a fixed point. It had to happen or time itself would collapse."

"so, she killed you again?"

"No, she refused. She...cared for me to much to do it."

"Loved you."

"Yes. She loved me."

He was silent again and she let him be, her own thought swirling in her head.

"Time was disintegrating and the only way to stop it was for River to kill me. They only way to get her to kill me was to marry her. So I married her. I told her my name and married her. And she was to spend the rest of her life in the Stormcage Containment Facility for my murder."

"Even thought you found a way around it?"

"Yeah, which solidified the fact that I messed up her adult life just as badly as her childhood."

She spun around to face him again.

"Stop that!" She took his face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. "I met her, remember! You didn't ruin her life! She loved you! And you loved her!"

He was shaking his head between her hands. Tears were brimming in his eyes. He looked like he did a few weeks ago sitting on the Maitland's as she told him about the conference call.

"No."

"Yes," she said, wiping at the tears with her thumb. "She was happy with you. And I can't imagine life with you being anything but spectacular."

"It was. I did my best to make sure she was happy, that-that she experienced the universe at much as possible. But I didn't-" He stopped talking, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to center himself. He opened his eyes and met hers, the pain in them almost made her gasp. "Clara, I didn't love her."

"What?"

"Not really, I mean I did, but I-" He tore his head away from her hands, rake his hand through his hair. "Oh, how do humans in your time say it? I loved her, but wasn't in love with her." He leaned back and knocked his head on the tree. "All the times I met her as River Song, before I knew she was Melody Pond, we-she was attractive, and we flirted and," He flapped his hand in the air and peeked at her through semi closed eyes. "...stuff."

She nodded. They were married, of course they did...stuff.

"And I cared for her, I did. But it wasn't-I knew from the first time we met that she was important to me, she never said it out right, but I figured out the nature of our relationship. So I thought over time we would fall..." He trailed off again with a sigh and a head shake. "I loved her but even on the day we married, my hearts never felt for her what they felt for-" He stopped again, swallowing. "Or for you, Clara."

He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face.

"My Impossible Girl. You saved me so, so many times. Everything I need is in you. I love you, Clara."

She swallowed this time. It was the first time he said the words.

"I love you, too." she said, turning her head to kiss his palm. She followed the motion of his hand as it pulled her forward. Their lips met. Again, and again and again, the kiss deepening as she moved forward more until she was straddling him.

She broke away quickly, gasping for breath as a shutter ran down her body. "Woh, that was..."

"Yeah." He was gasping as well. "That-that was the other reason I wanted us to wait." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she settled herself more comfortably on him. "While humans engage in that activity at anytime, when it happens in a romantic relationship, its to show how close they are to each other. My people are psychically inclined. For us, when we wanted to show that someone was special to us, we would join our minds while..." He trailed off, blushing.

"But...I'm inside your mind now?"

"Yes, you are. But what we're doing now is just sharing mind space." He picked up one of her hand and placed it against his, palm to palm. "It could be intimate to humans, but to species that are psychically inclined, it's no more then a hug. If we were to join our minds..." He moved his fingers so that they slid between hers. She looked at their hands.

"You said you would do this while you were making love?"

"Yes, sharing not just our bodies, but our minds. It can make it more intense."

"But how would that work? We're here and our bodies are-" She fluttered her hand around their heads.

"Like this."

He didn't move, just smiled at her. Then she jumped and her eye grew wide as she felt a hand trail down her back. Their one hand was still entwined and his other hand was resting on her hip. The ghost hand on her back reached the hem of her shirt and dipped under to caress the small of her back.

"Try it?" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She felt the kiss twofold. She felt his lips on her here, and and echo on what she assumed was her lips in the real world. He whispered against her lips once again. "Go on."

She envisioned how they had been laying on the bed, how he would have had to move to have kissed her. She imagined bringing her hand up to touch his cheek.

Then both winced as her hand smacked into her face.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," he said and she felt him take her hand. "Here. Let's try this."

The tree he was leaning on flickered and disappeared. He leaned back until he was lying down on a bed. He then rolled them so that they were on their sides, face to face. Just as they were in the real world.

"Try again," he said. "Use this one as a guide." He squeezed the hand he was still holding. She nodded slightly and concentrated again. She brought her hand up until it was about to touch his cheek, the twin cheekbones under her fingers made her smile. He smiled in encouragement. She let her hands explore, enjoying the dual sensation as much as she enjoined hearing his breathing deepen and become harsher. She divested him of his jacket, waistcoat, bow tie and was working of the buttons of his shirt when he rolled them.

"My turn." He swooped down and took her mouth in a kiss. His tongue traced the roof of her mouth. She wrapped her arms under his shoulders and whimpered at the feeling of four hands on her. He trailed kisses down her neck as her blouse disappeared. Shoes and stocking followed. He was nuzzling his way back up her stomach when she wrapped her hand in his hair hand brought him back up for a kiss.

She pushed his shirt off and was working on his belt when he unzipped her skirt. They shimmied out of them and he unfastened her bra. Head bent, her met her eyes as he slowly parted the fabric revealing her breast. He placed a kiss right between them. She gasped at four warm lips seemed to sear her. She closed her eyes and arched her back when each pair of lips enclosed around a different nipple.

When she tugged at his hair and arched again was when he slipped her knickers over her hips. She moved her hands down his back and under the elastic of his boxers. He kicked them off as one set of lips left her breast. Down between them, down to her belly button, them _lower_.

"Doctor!" He chuckled and continued to suckle and lap at her. She moan as he added his fingers. When he found _that_ spot inside her she concentrated and wrapped her in his hair and pulled him and echo him up her body and draped her legs over his hips. "Now!"

She would never be able to describe the feeling as he slid into her. It was more the physical, more then emotional. It was everything and more than that. It left her gasping and brought tears to her eyes. He felt it was well. His breathing hard and he sounded shattered as her whispered against her lips.

"Clara. Oh, Clara. My impossibly perfect Clara. Cе придружи. срце, ум телото и душата".

Yes, they were joined in all ways now. And it only got better as they started to move. Between gasps, kisses and a rapidly expanding feeling of perfection, the universe exploded.

She was tiredly blinking her eyes open as she felt him pull her to his side. She nuzzled into his chest and realized that they were no longer in his mind. That was good. She didn't think she could stand the intensity anymore. She tilted her head to look at him. He had a goofy grin on his lips.

"Any regrets?" He asked?

"Nope! You're stuck with me now, Chinboy!"

"So, where do you want to go to start our new life?"

"Surprise me. Show me something awesome."

"Didn't I just do that?" He blinked at her. She smacked him with a pillow. The laughingly tussled for it glad their life together had started.

* * *

Translations

_До утре, Мој Клара__._= _Until tomorrow, My Clara_

"'Знаев,' продолжи тој, 'што би го направил мене добро на некој начин, по извесно време; - Го видов тоа во твоите очи, кога јас прв пат ќе виде: нивниот израз и насмевка не - (повторно тој престана) - не си (тој продолжил набрзина) штрајк задоволство да ми многу најмал срцето, па за ништо. Луѓето зборуваат на природните симпатии; Слушнав добри Гении: има зрна вистина во ниту можеа басна. Мојата негувале појас, добра ноќ! = "I knew," he continued, "you would do me good in some way, at some time;-I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you: their expression and smile did not-(again he stopped)-did not (he proceeded hastily) strike delight to my very inmost heart so for nothing. People talk of natural sympathies; I have heard of good genii: there are grains of truth in the wildest fable. My cherished preserver, goodnight!"

Cе придружи. срце, ум телото и душата= Joined. Heart, mind, body and soul


End file.
